


Bitter

by Clexantina



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexantina/pseuds/Clexantina
Summary: Lizzie confesses her feelings to Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CHJJcUhnsUC/ - the edit that inspired me to write this.

Lizzie entered her room first, followed by Hope. The door closed behind the tribrid, and with her back to the girl, Lizzie tried to compose herself.

“Hope, I think, no— we _should_ talk. I—” Lizzie suddenly turned to her, shutting up as she looked at Hope. Saying things, _emotional_ things, while having Hope watching her was just so difficult.

Even unbearable.

Hope raised her eyebrows, surprised by Lizzie's soft, vulnerable voice. Something wasn't right. “Okay, um... what is it?"

"Shit." Suddenly, standing up became too difficult for the girl to handle. Lizzie sat on the edge of her bed, familiar dizziness taking over. "This is harder than I thought.”

"Lizzie." Her voice was finally taking on a concerned tone. Of course, she cared, it was obvious. Even after so many fights, so much drama, Hope never stopped caring. Lizzie was always the problem, and it didn't seem to ease the sadness she felt. Fuck, it hurt like hell. This was endless. “What's going on? You’re scaring—”

“Look, Hope, I really don’t have a choice. Well, I do. But I- just can't do _this_ anymore. I can’t.”

What was she going to say, anyway? That she liked the tribrid? What would Josie think? What was the whole school going to make of her, a lesbian? It's not like liking girls was bad, or incorrect, it just wasn't Lizzie. She wasn't and never was like that. 

What had changed?

Either way, Lizzie didn't think she could take this torture any longer. This jealousy and all those loving looks that, in the end, meant nothing.

Hope needed to know.

"This?" Hope replied while frowning. She walked carefully closer. The closer she got, the more Lizzie felt suffocated - the more the blonde wanted to scream, spill out into the world around her, let this great pain in her chest go away with her heavy and inconsistent breathing. But even so, Hope didn't seem to notice. "What is _this_ , Lizzie?"

"Exactly, I— I don’t know."

She knew, she knew it so well. But saying what she was feeling out loud was like putting a knife deep in her heart. To admit aloud was, at the very least, absurd— But she needed to.

Lizzie felt like she needed to.

_Focus._

"Lizzie, hey—"

To her, Hope clearly didn't understand, she just didn't realize the fucking situation. Instead of leaving Lizzie alone like everyone else in her miserable life did when she needed the most, Hope simply knelt in front of her, and put her warm palms on the blonde's knee.

Lizzie fixed her attention on the place where Hope had rested her hands. It was as if the girl's touch set on fire her already boiling skin.

"Hey, look at me." Hope shook her knees carefully. "Talk to me, Lizzie, _please_."

"Fuck, Hope!" And just as hastily as Lizzie sat down, she got up and Hope was forced to follow the action. Both standing, so, _so_ close to each other. Lizzie's face, usually pale, was red. Her hair, usually perfectly combed, fell freely over her face. She was a mess, but in her head, at that moment, “I like you, okay?" Everything was more than clear. "I do, more than I _probably_ should.”

Long, awkward seconds passed.

Hope didn't answer, she opened and closed her mouth, maybe searching for the right words. Lizzie was shaking, wildly.

Why didn't Hope say anything?

“And it’s your fucking fault.” The siphoner raged, desperate tears beginning to stain her cheeks. Why didn't she say anything? “It's your fault, Mikaelson. I don’t deserve this."

“...what? Lizzie, I didn’t kno—”

"Yeah." Lizzie started again, but this time, her voice sounded different. It was pure melancholy, pure disappointment. Pure anger. And for the first time in forever, Hope just didn't know what to say. “Of course you didn’t know, Hope, you never think about anyone other than yourself. Just drop the act.” Her steps were steady, they hit the wooden floor aggressively, and at that moment, her eyes refused to leave Hope's. "People say I’m the one who’s selfish." If a look could kill... “But that’s just _you_ — and you don’t even realize it.” _You don't realize what you do to me_. Then, it hit her: "You _never_ do."

“That’s not true—“

"No, now _you_ listen to me, Hope." That seemed to shut her up. _Good_ , because one more word and Lizzie didn't know if she was going to be able to keep herself from attacking Hope's lips. That's all she wanted to do, truly. Lizzie didn't want to argue with her, not anymore. Those days were over. But then, there she was. “Because I know what’s going to happen from now on.” Lizzie was so sure; her intuition had never failed her. “You’re going to turn your fucking back on me, because you’re coward, and then, _Landon_ — you’ll go running back to him because that’s what you always do. In the end, it’s him, it’s always him.” She was repeating herself, but fuck it. Fuck _Hobbit_ , fuck Hope. Yeah, fuck it. 

Fuck her. Lizzie didn't give a shit that Hope was on the verge of tears, and that she was looking equally hateful. Yeah, Lizzie didn't care. It made no difference. It was about time for Lizzie to get over Hope.

"Fuck you." Was all that Hope managed to answer, quietly, also with a tight feeling on her chest. A single tear ran down Hope's flushed cheek.

And with that, Lizzie's heart was torn.

Nothing else mattered. Not even the short distance that existed between them since Hope was trapped against the table by the blond. No, it didn't matter that Lizzie could feel the heavy breath on her face, and that the feeling it gave her was just so, so... right.

It felt right. 

Nothing else mattered when the blonde murmured a curse back at the tribrid, burying her hand in the girl's hair, and simply pulling Hope to herself. Lips connected aggressively.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wanted to check how many people would be interested in the fic. I don't plan on prolonging this story too much, there will be at least two chapters and the last chapter *will* be longer, I promise.
> 
> By the way, if you also enjoy Hosie, I wrote a fanfic about them too.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Twitter @ clexantina.


End file.
